Forbidden Fruit
by Green Phantom Queen
Summary: Set in the Horseshoes universe. Kiyojiro Bando and his daughter work in Drupers to bring three couples together through the power of their parfaits. After all, there's nothing wrong with getting people to understand the power of love through fruit and whipped cream, right? [Warning: Slash, non-consensual sex, and blood]
1. Prologue: Low-Hanging Fruit

**Forbidden Fruit**

Author: Green Phantom Queen

Rated: M

Summary: Kiyojiro Bando and his adopted daughter take care of three cases of forbidden love in Zawame City, all through the power of desserts.

Note: Takes place in the series "Kamen Rider Gaim" and is related to the "Horseshoes and Hand Grenades" universe". Also has features of non-consensual sex between men, cursing, blood and other sorts of gory stuff later on.

**Prologue: Low-Hanging Fruit**

_Now the serpent was more crafty than any wild animal the Lord God had made. He said to the woman, "Did God really say, 'You must not eat from any tree in the garden?'" The woman said to the serpent, "We may eat fruit from the trees in the garden, but God did say, 'You must not eat fruit from that tree in the middle of the garden, and you must not touch it, or you will certainly die.'"_

"_You will not certainly die," the serpent said to the woman. "For God knows that when you eat from it your eyes will be opened, and you will be like God, knowing good and evil."_

_-Genesis 3:1-5 (NIV)_

* * *

Kiyojiro Bando looked at the patrons at his little fruit parlor. It made him smile to see the young kids and teenagers taking a bite out of his homemade parfaits, especially couples who scooped up a strawberry or banana slice for their lovers to savor in. It was a nice break from the Beat Riders and Invase battles that went on a daily basis, especially since he stated that Drupers was neutral territory. The last thing he needed were those creatures running amuck in the parlor and scaring his customers!

"Father!" cried a voice. "We have a special guest today!"

Kiyojiro set the glass he was wiping onto the counter as a young girl with long brown hair dressed in a white blouse, black skirt, a pair of boots with fishnet stockings, and a bright red and white striped apron rushed in, carrying a notepad in her hand. Following behind her was a man with black hair dressed in white, carrying a briefcase in hand. His eyes were stern as he looked all around him, as if inspecting something out of place. Kiyojiro swallowed a lump in his throat as he leaned in close.

"Ah, you must be Takatora Kureshima," he said. "What can I do for you this fine day?"

"I heard you made delicious parfaits here, right?" Takatora replied.

"The best in all of Zawame City! Why do you ask?"

"I want you to make an order of your special parfait...the 'Berry Sweet Love' parfait."

The young girl nearly dropped her notepad in alarm, her mouth agape as she turned to Takatora pointing to a sign in confusion. The sign read, 'Couple's Special: Berry Sweet Love!' in red with hearts surrounding it. She then looked back at Kiyojiro in worry, seeing Takatora and Kiyojiro nod their heads in silent agreement.

"Lovely," Kiyojiro began. "Prepare the parfait for our esteemed guest, and do not forget the secret ingredient. Also, supervise him for this...experience."

"Y...yes, sir," said Lovely, picking up her fallen notepad. "Coming right up!"

"And one more thing Lovely," Kiyojiro added, picking up the same glass he set down a minute ago. "I'll need you to help prepare a few more orders to-go: a Grape-fruit parfait, a Nuts and Melon Bolts parfait, another Berry Sweet Love parfait, and a Berry Bananza Parfait."

"A...are they all for the same people?"

"The Berry parfaits are for our...'regulars'," Kiyojiro's lips curled into a smile at Lovely. "The Nuts and Melon Bolts is for some very 'unruly' boys who need to get along, and give our esteemed guest a Grape-fruit parfait on the house. Now let's get to work—do not disappoint me."

"C...coming right up, sir," Lovely rushed toward the kitchen, muttering the orders to herself over and over again. Kiyojiro turned to Takatora who proceeded to hand the proprietor a few thousand yen bills from his wallet.

"I'm sure this will be enough to keep this secret between the three of us, correct?" asked Takatora.

"Just so you know, there's no turning back from this," Kiyojiro explained, placing a hand over the money. "Will you regret this decision?"

"I _never_ regret my decisions," Takatora leaned forward. "_Especially_ when it comes to the people I love."

"I can see..." Kiyojiro cleared his throat and pocketed the money. "Please wait right here. I'll have your order prepared and my daughter will go with you to 'assist' you by any means necessary."

"And why exactly do I need your daughter to eat a parfait?"

"It's not the eating part that she's assisting with," Kiyojiro chuckled, shaking his head. "She deals with more..._supernatural_ dealings. Do you know the story of the Berry Sweet Love parfait, by any chance?"

"I don't have time to deal with daily gossiping."

"It's not gossip, it's a true story. The Berry Sweet Love parfait was a dessert made by a young lover to give to her sweetheart. She and said sweetheart had it underneath the light of a full moon, and when they both had a taste, they felt instantly enamored with one another. It is said that the lover put a secret ingredient that caused the two to fall into eternal love."

"And how does this have to deal with your daughter coming with me, again?"

"Let's just say that she's always a lover of romantic get-togethers and leave it at that," Kiyojiro smiled. "Now, what else can I get for you today?"

**0-0-0-0-0**

Lovely mashed a mixture of raspberries and blackberries in a bowl with a fork, watching as the berries expelled their sweet juice. Once she saw that the berries were squished long enough, she began to pour the bowl of chilled cream mixture into two tall parfait glasses. After finding them evenly leveled, she slowly scooped the berries over the cream. She smiled to herself at her creation—she loved it whenever she made Berry Love Parfaits!

After placing more cream and berries in the glasses, Lovely went to the cupboard and pulled out a glass jar filled with pink sugar. She smirked to herself, licking her lips at what she would be observing tonight. The Berry Sweet Love parfaits were said to join two people into eternal happiness, and she loved it when people could be truly in love with one another.

The ringing of an egg timer caught her attention. Lovely set the jar of pink sugar down and went to the open, slipping on a pair of pink oven mitts over her hands. She opened the oven and pulled out a tray of freshly baked meringues that smelled of vanilla. Carefully setting the tray onto the counter, she closed the oven shut and rushed back to the jar of pink sugar. Opening it, she pulled out the silver spoon resting over the sugar and kissed its handle.

"Lovely!" said Kiyojiro, entering the kitchen. "Do we still have a bottle of Ambrosia Sparkling Grape Juice?"

"Purple or White?" asked Lovely, scooping up the sugar.

"White this time, dear," Kiyojiro answered, opening the refrigerator. "Also, prepare a small vial of stardust with the usual instructions."

"Yes, sir!" Lovely giggled, sprinkling pink sugar all over the two finished parfaits. The sugar glistened in the bright light. "This will be such a fantastic day in Zawame City, won't it?"

"It certainly will," Kiyojiro answered, picking up a bunch of grapes floating in a bowl of water. "It certainly will."


	2. I: Belt the Grape (Part 1)

**Forbidden Fruit**

**1st Bite: Belt the Grape (Part 1)**

_Belt the Grape: "To drink wine and become heavily intoxicated"_

_-Idiom_

"_The young are permanently in a state resembling intoxication."_

_-Aristotle_

Lovely sat in the limo that took her and Takatora to the Kureshima manor, twiddling her fingers. The Berry Sweet Love parfait was chilling in the cooler, along with a cake from the Charmant bakery, and Takatora was sitting across from her, eyes piercing into her soul. Why did her father ask her to accompany him?

She fiddled with her pink cellphone, using it like a makeshift mirror. She smiled, relieved that there wasn't anything stuck in her teeth and then set it down, looking down at her feet so she didn't have to feel her face turn bright red when she stared into Takatora's eyes. Oh god, she was going to die of embarrassment!

"S...so," Lovely stammered, noticing how the limo pressed on the brakes at a stoplight. "This person you're sharing the parfait with...what are they like?"

"Why are you asking me this question?" Takatora raised an eyebrow at the apron wearing girl. "Don't I have the right to be silent on that matter?"

"Well," Lovely lifted her gaze a bit, focusing on a spot on Takatora's forehead. "It's so I can do the ritual without fail. I mean, how am I supposed to do it when I don't even know who your sweetheart is. So...if you don't mind..."

Takatora pressed his lips together as he felt the limo move again. After a second or so, he talked.

"They're small, inncoent, hard-working, and full of hope," he answered. "They will be the future of Zaname City."

"Do they like sweets?" Lovely tucked some hair behind her earas she pulled out her cellphone, instantly making some notes on it. There were some more silence, except for the sounds of Lovely's phone clicking away from how she pressed on the keys.

"I bought a cake and parfait today. Do you think I wouldn't have bought it if they _didn't_ have a sweet tooth?"

"O...oh," Lovely looked away, a huge blush spread all across her face. This was so embarrassing...those strong, silent types always gave her jitters. Still, it must've been some good if Takatora had someone he liked and was a sweet tooth. After all, what was the point of buying the Berry Sweet Love parfait if the person abhorred sugar?

The limo parked in front of the manor, snapping her out of her thoughts. Lovely opened the door and carried the cooler out, letting her eyes gaze at her feet as she and Takatora entered the manor. Lovely looked around, seeing the garden and trees blossoming with fresh fruit. She smelled the sweet air and sighed. This was heaven...

"This way," said Takatora, pointing to the open door. "My...beloved will be coming in twenty minutes. We should get ready."

Lovely nodded her head as she followed the host to the door. She smiled at the blooming apple trees and the multitude of flowers that reminded her of her old home. One particular apple tree was home to a large snake that seemed to be snoozing in the sun. Setting the cooler in her hands down, she approached it.

"Hello there," she said, stroking the snake's head. "What's your name?"

"Ladon," Takatora answered, not even turning his gaze. "He's the family pet."

"He's really healthy," Lovely noted, observing the green scales that covered its body. "Take care, now okay?"

"Come on," Takatora grunted. "They'll be here soon. We shouldn't keep them waiting."

"Right," Lovely picked up the cooler and followed Takatora to the backyard, pondering on who was this 'special someone' Takatora mentioned.

**0-0-0-0-0**

Fifteen minutes later, Lovely set a teapot of rose hip tea and tea cups onto the table. In the outside patio, she and Takatora sat underneath a white gazebo decorated with pink roses, setting everything up for the special guest. There was also a table covered in a white and red tablecloth, a silver candlestick with three white candles, and the She licked her lips at the Berry Sweet Love parfait sprinkled with her special pink sugar—this was the centerpiece of tonight's show. She giggled a bit, easing her nerves from Takatora's stoic gaze on her.

"They're coming," Takatora said, looking at his watch. "Right on schedule."

Lovely turned and saw the door that lead to the backyard open. Her look of surprise turned to shock when she saw a young boy in a white academy uniform and school bag approach them.

"Um...this is a mistake, right?" she said to Takatora. "Is he you're...I mean...this can't be who I _think_ he is, can he?"

"My beloved, little brohter..." Takatora replied, hugging Mitsuzane. "How was school today, Mitsuzane?"

"Boring as usual," Misuzane replied, rolling his eyes. "I'm still at the top of my class, though."

"I knew you would do it," Takatora placed a kiss on his younger brother's cheek. "Happy birthday, my dear."

Lovely's jaw dropped as she saw the two brothers snuggle. This wasn't what she was expecting—the Berry Sweet Love parfait, once eaten by the two of them, would bind them into eternal love. Did Kiyojiro know about this? She never heard anything about Takatora having feelings for his little brother. She was going to kill her father when she returned after her other two deliveries today.

Then, she stopped, rubbing her chin in thought. There was actually nothing _wrong_ for brothers to state how much they loved one another...and familial love was _still_ love. And _incest_ was still love...

A smile appeared on her lips as she pulled out a vial of silver dust from her pocket. Uncorking the vial, she dumped the strange powder into the tea cups, and poured the hot rose hip tea into the cups. Stirring the cups with a small silver spoon caused the silver dust to shine and make the tea glow a bit before fading. There, this would all work just fine. Now all she had to do was play the host.

"Oh, hello there Mitsuzane!" Lovely chirped, hopping toward the younger boy. She placed her hands on his shoulders, moving her hands in soft circular motions. "I didn't know that today was your birthday! If I knew, I would've gotten you a gift! Wait...I did give you a gift!"

She opened the cooler and pulled out a parfait glass filled to the brim with sliced apples and red and purple grapes. She also brought out a bottle of sparkling grape juice and two wine glasses, setting them all on the table, clapping in delight. Mitsuzane looked in fascination, and also with confusion, as Takatora explained.

"She was sent to 'supervise us' for tonight's festivities...whatever they may be," Takatora took a glance at Lovely humming to herself and pouring the grape juice into the glasses. "The owner insisted that she come along, although I suspect she's only doing this for an extra tip."

"Hey, I already get my fair share of money working with my father at Drupers," Lovely pointed out. "Now, let's get this started. Takatora, could you bring out the cake."

"Fine," Takatora grunted, pulling out a white pastry box that had the word "Charmant" printed in golden cursive. He opened it, to reveal a delicious Angel Food Cake decorated with white cream and fresh berries. Lovely licked her lips when she saw pineberries mixed with raspberries and blackberries all of them drizzled in honey. She resisted the urge to cut it open with the cake knife, concentrating on how important it was to be on the job.

"It's...beautiful..." she whispered. "I heard that the patissier actually studied in France to make such a delicacy...the cakes there make the parfaits in Druper's look and taste like they were simple sheet cakes."

"Nii-san..." Mitsuzane whispered. "You didn't have to do this."

"I did it for you, little brother..." Takatora replied. "Now come, let us eat."

Mitsuzane slowly nodded his head, setting his school bag down and sitting himself on one of the chairs. Lovely struck a match and lit the candles to give the brothers a romantic atmosphere, stomping on the match with her heel when done. Then, she sat down on a wicker chair farther away from the table, one leg propped against the other, and waited for the show to begin.

**0-0-0-0-0**

Half an hour had passed. The candles had drops of melted wax fall down its sides as both Kureshima brothers quietly ate their cake and grape parfait, washing it down with the sparkling grape juice they poured into the wine glasses. Lovely bided her time by looking at her email and going through her photo album until she heard a yawn. Looking up, she saw Mitsuzane cover his mouth to hide his yawn.

"Strange..." he murmured, nearly dropping the teacup in his hand. "I feel so...sleepy..."

Seeing as this was her cue, Lovely stood up and approached the younger Kureshima brother, smiling at him.

"Maybe you're just tired from studying so much," she said, pushing him back to his chair. "Now, I have a question for you, Micchy...if I can call you that. Just how long have you and your nii-san bee in the throes of incest?" She smiled as she added, "I promise not to air out your dirty laundry; my lips are sealed."

Mitsuzane's vision began to fade into darkness, intoxciated from the combination of sweets, grape juice and tea rushing through his system. Yet, Lovely's voice was crystal clear. Focusing as much as he could before he could fall asleep, he spoke.

"It's..." Mitsuzane's head began to droop. "I..." He licked his lips, trying to figure out what to say, but his mind was covered in a very thick fog. "Ugh...My head..."

"It's the warm air that is causing this. That and your studies," Lovely suggested, standing up. She began to massage his shoulders once more. "Shhh..." she hissed. "Just relax. Just continue to talk..."

"We were..." Mitsuzane's head lolled to the side. "We grew up together...We always had each other for company. Takatora nii-san promised that he would never let anyone else love me...but...but..."

"But?" Lovely winced a bit. Something was wrong...she didn't have to be a psychic to feel the atmosphere tense.

"I love someone else...Mai Takatsukasa."

The air became still, still enough for one to hear a voice carried in the wind. Takatora's eyes slightly widened and it looked like he was going to scream. However, his body was so sluggish...he could barely move. Instead, all he could do was just stare off into the distance. Lovely looked down at his tea cup—it was completely empty in comparison to how his little brother had a few more sips left. Lovely smiled as she saw Mitsuzane's lips parted. She took the tea cup and poured the tea down his drop until every last drop was gone. Then, she placed a kiss on Mitsuzane's lips, smiling even more.

"No, you don't love her," she said. "You love your Takatora nii-san more than anything. You 'admire' her for some quality she has like her free spirit, determination, etc...but the one you TRULY love is Takatora nii-san. Isn't that right?"

"Only love...Takatora...nii-san..." Mitsuzane repeated, the light in his eye slowly fading away. "Nii-san..."

"That's right," Lovely sauntered to Takatora's side and kissed his ear, wrapping her arms around his neck. She nuzzled against him, hoping to see if Mitsuzane would respond. By the way his hand curled into a fist, she could see that it was working. "And you, Takatora nii-san...you won't let ANYONE love your sweet little Micchy except you. You just feel so _hard_ just thinking about having your first time with Miccy, aren't you? That's why you bought a Berry Sweet Love parfait, right~? To consummate your bonds..."

"Y...yes..." Takatora replied, unable to resist Lovely's sibilant voice in his ear. "Mitsuzane..."

"Micchy." Lovely corrected, placing a finger on Takatora's lips. "You only call him that when you are alone. It fills you with so much pleasure because it is your secret. Only YOU know that."

"M-Micchy," Takatora shuddered. "Yes..."

"Goodie!" Lovely cheered, clapping her hands. "Now come you two, take a spoon and have a bite of the Berry Sweet Love parfait. Fill your mind with nothing but being a happy couple forever and ever and EVER!"

Takatora and Mitsuzane nodded their heads as they reached out for a spoon. Lovely smiled as they took a scoop of berries and whipped cream into their mouths...

"But why stop there?" she interrupted. "Why don't you scoop and give each OTHER your bites? It's to tell how a part of you will be in one another! Do that until the parfait is done and then...Mitsuzane, could you lick the parfait glass for me? I want it to be spotless! And Takatora nii-san," Lovely placed a peck on the older man's cheek. "I want you to please your little brother. Let's not beat around the bush shall we? Give your sweet little brother a blowjob when he starts cleaning up the glass. You'll both get your release when I tell you two, 'kay?

"Oh one more thing. _Keep Smiling~!_" she pinched the corners of both brothers' lips with her fingers. "Smiles all around because you'll finally be placed into eternal love! And when you're in love, all worries just fade away!" Her eyes began to shine into Takatora's. If Takatora could still think, or at least not have his mind clouded with lust, he would've noticed that Lovely's pupils looked...off. Unfortunately, he couldn't do anything about it. He just nodded his head.

"And my last command before I leave you alone, for now. Takatora nii-san and Micchy, you'll both address me as 'Mother' for as long as you're in this trance. It should be right as I'm the one teaching you and raising you to have your eternal bliss with one another. So now, without further ado, I'll leave you two alone."

"Yes...Mother," Both Kureshima brothers replied. Lovely blew them a kiss as she watched them scoop up the Berry Sweet Love parfait. She watched for a minute or two, nearly cooing at how the brothers leaned close to lick up every bit of whipped cream and mashed berry on their spoons, before turning around. She picked up her cellphone to call a number. After letting it ring twice, she heard a voice

"Oh, Kiyojiro-san!" Lovely exclaimed, once she heard her father's voice. "Everything's squared away. I got them to...no, I'm not doing anything risque _yet_. It's just a little..." she sighed in annoyance. "Yes, I'm going to be there when the after effects wear off.

"Now, about the other customers I'm making deliveries to...do _they_ have any dirty secrets that you haven't told me or not?"


	3. II: Belt the Grape (Part 2)

**Forbidden Fruit**

Note: The dialogue for the next two chapters was written with the help of ManaGoddess.

**2****nd**** Bite: Belt the Grape (Part 2)**

"_Lust's passion will be served; it demands, it militates, it tyrannizes._

_-Marquis de Sade_

Mitsuzane didn't care about a damn thing. Not his grades, not about his role in working in Yggdrasil, not even being an Armored Rider. At this moment, all of that was floating off somewhere behind the erotic cloud in his mind. He had no other thoughts, no other feelings, nothing but this uncontrollable NEED to be with his brother in every way possible. It was wrong, he knew it should have been, but it was his older brother after all, and Takatora would never hurt him...right?

Takatora shuddered as he tasted the sweet dessert, his heart fluttering like a butterfly. He felt so naked, so raw and exposed. He had to stop this, it was a stupid idea to begin with, but...it felt so...right. Desire pulsed through his veins, urging him, pushing him, forcing him to come face to face with things he hard buried long ago within himself. He loved his little brother, and not _just_ as a little brother.

"Micchy..." The pet name dripped from Takatora's lips as he leaned forward, placing a hand on Mitsuzane's cheek, forcing the younger boy to look up at him. He was so beautiful, so innocent...he wasn't a monster like Takatora saw himself as. No, this boy was pure and wonderful...just _begging_ to be stained by Takatora's corruption.

His hand slid around to the back of Micchy's head, forcing the boy into a kiss. Their tongues mingled, seeking the warmth of each others' mouths, tasting the remnants of their tea and dessert. It was the most erotic flavors either of them had ever tasted in their lives.

"N...nii-san," Mitsuzane whimpered, breaking the kiss for air as his forehead leaned against Takatora. "P...please..." Mitsuzane had a death grip on Takatora's dress shirt, his entire body shaking with need. "Please...help...me..." Again he whimpered, kissing his older brother between each word. Takatora chuckled at his brother, so innocent and naive. He couldn't admit how many nights he had laid away, dreaming of this wondrous moment, pleasuring himself to the thoughts of it.

"Hush...I'll take care of you..." Takatora whispered into his younger brother's ear, kissing it lightly all the way down his neck. The poor boy was hypersensitive, his body jerking at each touch of Takatora's lips to his burning skin. Mitsuzane was fairly certain he was going to die with each kiss from his older brother as the kisses trailed further down his body.

Takatora unbuttoned his brother's jacket, sliding the material off along with the tie. He let the white jacket hang on the back of the chair, but the tie he would need for later. He unbuttoned the crisp white shirt, planting a kiss after each button that came undone. Mitsuzane leaned back, the cool air a stark contrast to his heated flesh. Inch by inch, Takatora made his way down his brother's chest, pulling the shirt from his tucked in pants and finally reaching the 'good part'.

"N-nii san...I...I..." Mitsuzane's voice was hoarse, his breathing hitching as his body pulsed with need, the bulge in his pants straining to get free. His face was bright red, so embarrassed at feeling this way in front of his brother. Hiding a smile, Takatora undid the top button, pulling the zipper down. Mitsuzane gasped as the cool air touched his body, his hands gripping the chair he was sitting in, his knuckles white from the grip.

"Let nii-san take care of you, that's a big brother's job," Takatora said softly as he knelt on the ground in front of his panting younger brother. He didn't give a damn about the suit he was wearing, he would buy a new one for all he cared. Right now, he needed to show Micchy that he really was a good brother. Shrugging out of his jacket he threw in the chair he had been sitting in, loosening his tie so he could move better. No longer restricted, he smiled up as his younger brother as he reached into the school boy's pants, freeing the throbbing penis.

Lovely smiled at the delicious show she was seeing, having a slice of the cake for herself. In one hand, she had her cellphone recording everything. Of course she wasn't going to tarnish the name of the head of Yggdrasil by sharing this on her blog—she would be the only one to savor this scene.

"N...nii-san," Mitsuzane blushed at how embarrassed he was in being naked. He had never felt so ashamed of his nudity, particularly in front of his brother. He felt so humiliated. How could he be compared to his own brother's bronze body? Tears fell down his eyes. "I...I'm not...I'm not worthy of this..."

"Nonsense," Takatora replied, placing another kiss to his brother's lips. He had to say it...his brother needed to know. "I've watched you grow up, and you have such a pure aura around you. I wanted it all to myself, no matter what the cost." He slowly ran a finger down Mitsuzane's neck, trailing down to his chest before it circled one of his nipples. Giving it a good tug (causing Lovely to nearly squeal and interrupt the foreplay), he added, "I love you so much, Micchy. I've had dreams of the two of us like this..." As Mitsuzane was distracted, Takatora lowered his other hand until it wrapped around his younger brother's penis, gently stroking it. "I wanted you all to myself, and now I have that chance. I promise to be gentle..."

"P...promise?" Mitsuzane choked a sob. He didn't know why he was crying...but just the sound of his brother _loving_ him like that made him feel so safe, so secure. It's as if he had someone who truly wanted to be with him forever...it was his brother that he wanted to have his virginity given away to. That's what he realized.

"Till death do us part, Micchy..." Takatora replied, shuddering at that nickname. He continued to stroke his brother, rubbing his thumb over the slit and seeing his hand slowly coated with seed. He brought his hand to his mouth and licked it. He wanted more.

_"Come on...do it!"_ Lovely thought to herself, leaning closer. She never got tired of seeing a show like this.

"Please nii-san," Mitsuzane gasped out, eyes rolling in his head. "T...take me. I want you."

Takatora smirked and slowly opened his mouth, savoring the moment when his lips lightly touched the tip of his brother's penis. He slowly licked the head, hearing his brother gasp in ecstasy and grabbing onto his hair to pull him deeper. This made Takatora feel his desire reaching is peak on having his brother begging him for more, and what kind of an older brother would he be if he didn't give Micchy what he wanted?

Mitsuzane felt pleasure swimming in his brain. He had to distract himself somehow. He blinked and noticed the parfait glass with leftover whipped cream. He took it into his hands started licking it clean, shuddering at the sweetness in his mouth. Tears fell down his eyes at all of this pleasure filling him within his core. He wanted to cum into his brother's mouth right there and then, but no matter how much he wanted to, he couldn't. It made him cry out in frustration, so close to uniting with his brother yet so far.

Takatora also felt the pleasure coursing through his body, unzipping his pants so he could stroke himself. He had so many fantasies of entering inside his brother, hearing Micchy scream in pleasure and to beg for his beloved brother to take them both into paradise. He wanted his brother's innocence, craved it to be his. He wanted his brother to return these feelings one day, ravishing them both before snuggling into each other's arms when dawn's early light appeared. Just the thought of that nearly made him cry in happiness.

Lovely finished the rest of her cake in silence as she saw Mitsuzane finish cleaning the parfait glass. She'd take responsibility for washing dishes tonight, but damn her if she couldn't say that it was worth it for the show she was watching. She wiped off the drool from her lips as she nearly leapt to their side, ready to let them release.

When, all of a sudden, she heard a cellphone ring. Lovely cursed her luck and went toward the table before Micchy broke out of his haze of lust. She rummaged around Mitsuzane's satchel and pulled out the cellphone. She looked at the caller ID and narrowed her eyes: it was Mai Takatsukasa. Lovely immediately hung up and turned the phone off before the girl could get another call. Smiling at her accomplishment, she approached Mitsuzane and kissed his ear.

"There, there," she cooed. "You're almost done. With a snap of my fingers, you'll release everything inside you..." she looked down at Takatora still sucking hard. "And as for Takatora nii-san, you'll release right after and let your brother taste your seed. Wouldn't that be so romantic?" she sighed. "Then..." she grinned at the forgotten tie. "Bind your little brother's arms behind his back, march him up to your bedroom—naked, I should add—then _take him_. You have to open up with one another—don't hide behind the _armor_ of your hearts. _Unlock_ your _true_ selves." Lovely smiled, licking her lips. "Are you ready? 3...2...1."

With the snap of her fingers, Mitsuzane howled as his seed spilled everywhere, covering his brother's face and suit. Takatora also responded with a grunt as he also released, eyes nearly rolling in his head. Mitsuzane collapsed on the table, a smile on his ace as endorphins kicked in. It was so good...

"Nii-san..." he whispered, panting for breath. "I love you...I love you..." He repeated this mantra over and over again, tears falling down his eyes at feeling so loved. Lovely's grin stretched from ear to ear in delight when she saw Takatora insert a finger into his brother's mouth for a taste.

"I know," Takatora replied. "Now...what shall I do next, I wonder?"

Mitsuzane shivered when he saw Takatora take his discarded tie to bind his own wrists behind his back. He felt so powerless yet protected when Takatora ran a finger over his hard erection. It was so _good_.

"Now, now," said Lovely, taking a bite from her slice of cake, smiling at the taste of the fresh berries in her mouth. "Playtime's not over yet. Takatora nii-san, if you would be so kind, take your brother upstairs and get inside sweet Micchy. Taint him, corrupt him...make him yours forever and ever..."

She laughed, her eyes glowing an eerie light over her dominance over the Kureshima brothers. This would be such a fun day, indeed.

**0-0-0-0-0**

Lovely poured herself a glass of wine Takatora had set to chill earlier. She swirled it in the glass a few times before taking a sip, letting the wonderfully sweet plumb taste soothe her throat. Refilling her glass to the top she set the wine bottle back in its nest made of ice before following the brothers inside the manor. This was something she didn't want to miss. She wasn't sure who was more excited, them or her.

Takatora lead his brother upstairs, his heart racing in his chest. It felt so wrong, it felt so right, he didn't know what to do. He knew he wanted this...this moment. He knew, or at least hoped, Micchi wanted it too. He looked over his shoulder at his younger brother and almost tripped over his own feet. Mitsuzane looked so helpless, so innocent. Every inch of his own body screamed to protect this fragile boy, his little brother. But that was it, Micchi wasn't a little boy anymore. He had become quite the young man. Takatora licked his lips subconsciously, trying to taste the wonderful seed of his younger brother.

Mitsuzane's head swam with thoughts as every nerve ending was alive in his body. He felt...everything. His body shivered as he thought of the feeling of his brother's lips around him, of seeing his shaft deep in his loving older brother's mouth. Oh god he could cum again from the memory. He didn't care that he was naked, hell he didn't even notice anything at the moment, not even the woman following along behind them. All he could do was watch the muscles in his brother's body bend and move as they ascended the stairs. He was so handsome, Takatora, so powerful and manly. It was everything he aspired to be in life, wrapped up in one extremely handsome package.

Somewhere in his mind, he had warning bells going off, that something wasn't quite right, but at this moment, he couldn't think of it for the life of him. To be honest, he didn't care. All he knew as that he was being lead to his brother's room, his hands tied behind his back by Takatora's favorite tie, the one that he gave Micchy for his 13th birthday. He could die right now from joy.

Takatora opened the door to his bedroom, his heart ready to explode in his chest. Pushing the door all the way open he stood aside and gestured for his younger brother to go in. Mitsuzane took two steps, turning to look up at his older brother. "Nii-san..." he whispered, his voice barely above a whisper. Takatora placed his hand on Mitsuzane's cheek, caressing it with his thumb before leaning down and capturing his lips in a kiss. They shared a kiss, Takatora pushing Mitsuzane against the other side of the door frame, his larger body looming over Micchi. Takatora's throbbing erection pressed against Mitsuzane's stomach, causing the young man to whimper, gyrating his hips against his older brother's body, his cock pressed hard against Takatora's.

"Say it...say the words and I'll do whatever you want," Takatora whispered as he broke the kiss, pressing his hard cock against Mitsuzane even more, letting his body rub in a slow circle, causing the poor younger man to nearly melt at the feeling. "Say it Micchy...please..." he begged, kissing Mitsuzane's neck, biting his way up to his ear and growling low in his throat, grinding hard. Mitsuzne's breaths began to come in gasps as he was pinned between the door jamb and his brother's body.

"Please...please nii-san...t...take me...make me...yours..." Mitsuzane begged, his body shivering in need and delight. He couldn't explain it, never had he wanted something so badly as he did right now. Nights alone were _nothing_ like the lust he felt right now. Oh god he was going to die of want.

"As. You. Wish." Takatora said, grabbing Mitsuzane's face harshly, forcing his younger brother to kiss him, prying the young man's mouth open with his tongue before plunging in. Mitsuzane's legs gave as he was overcome with lust and pain. He felt tiny, so little, but dear god he felt good. Takatora's arm snaked around him, catching the young man before he hit the floor, not even breaking the kiss. Sweeping him up in his arms, Takatora carried his younger brother towards the bed, his body burning from the heat between them. Neither one of them even noticed the woman leaning against the door frame, sipping a glass of wine, lightly rubbing herself over her skirt. Or if they did notice, they didn't care.

Takatora slowly unbuttoned his shirt, his eyes never leaving Micchi's. The young man sat on the bed and watched, his eyes glued to his nii-san's fingers, his cock throbbing with the movements. In his own mind, Micchy could feel those hands unbuttoning his own shirt, trailing a finger from his neck to his navel. As the shirt slid to the floor, revealing Takatora's strong chest, Mitsuzane whimpered, his body humming with need. All around him, he was surrounded by his brother's scent, his senses kicking into overdrive as he watched Takatora slowly undo his pants, sliding them down along with his underwear. Takatora stood before his younger brother, completely naked, erection hard as a rock.

"N...nii-san," Mitsuzane's voice hitched as he whimpered, his bottom lip trembling. Takatora followed his brother's gaze, feeling so powerful under the haze of lust that warped his mind. Smiling, Takatora wrapped his fingers around his own shaft, lightly running his fingers up and down it, watching his brother squirm.

"Do you want this?" he purred, already knowing the answer, but was too drunk on lust to care. He had to ask, had to know. Mitsuzane whimpered and nodded his head, his lips open ever so slightly. "Hmm? I can't hear you. Guess you don't want it..." He smiled, turning to grab his pants as if he were going to put them back on.

"No! Nii-san please...please I...I need this...I need you...Nii-san!" Mitsuzane pleaded, his body ready to explode at the slightest touch of his brother. Takatora walked towards the side of the bead near his brother's face, his cock hard and ready. Mitsuzane opened his mouth wide, trying to inch his way closer to the hard member, needing to know how it tasted or he swore he was going to die.

"That's right Micchy, I need you too." Takatora leaned forward, the head of his penis touching Micchi's waiting lips, the young man's tongue darting out to lick at his brother. In an instant, Mitsuzane had rolled onto his side and had Takatora's cock in his mouth, shivering at the taste. It was almost too much for the older man to handle. His hand gripped the headboard of his bed, catching himself as lust came over him. Slowly he sat down on his bed, adjusting everything so Micchy could kneel and still suck on his older brother. Oh god it felt wonderful, so innocent, so loving, so damn good. Takatora ran his fingers through Mitsuzane's hair, smoothing it back as his fingers lightly trailed down the younger man's back, slowly inching their way to his smooth ass. The poor boy nearly jumped out of his skin when Takatora began to poke around, his fingers lightly circling around the tight hole.

"Shh, it's okay, I'm not going to hurt you..." Takatora whispered, using his free hand to smooth back Mitsuzane's hair. Pulling his other hand back he wet the fingers in his own mouth before returning them to explore a little more, and loosen up his brother.


	4. III: Belt the Grape (Part 3)

**Forbidden Fruit**

**3****rd**** Bite: Belt the Grape (Part 3)**

"_Corruption is like a ball of snow; once it's set a rolling, it must increase."_

_-Charles Caleb Colton_

Lovely had to bite her lip as she watched the spectacle, stopping her wine sipping to look around in Micchy's school bag. When she found his cellphone inside, she also found an...interesting item. It was one of those belts that were used by the Beat Rider teams, along with a lockseed with a grape in its center. Could it be...?

Mitsuzane gasped, his eyes nearly bugging out of his head when he felt something enter inside him. He gagged a bit, adjusting to the strange thing poking from the inside, tears nearly forming in his eyes. Takatora wiped them away with his thumb.

"Trust nii-san to take care of you," he hissed. "I promised you that, remember? And you trust me, right?"

Just hearing his brother's voice made Micchy calm down, slowly sucking on his brother's hard cock as if it was a sweet lollipop. He wanted to taste his brother's sweet cum, but at the same time, he wanted to take his time, just like how nii-san did it to him. Nothing could spoil this moment.

**Budou!**

Except the sound of someone looting through his bag. Micchy turned around, seeing Lovely playing around with his Sengoku Driver and Grape Lockseed, feeling like he was going to die out of embarrassment. Why did this have to happen?

"Is that..." Takatora recalled Sid mockingly suggesting how his brother was Armored Rider Ryugen, but honestly he couldn't believe how his brother was caught in the whole mess, not to mention as to the realization of who stole his Watermelon Lockseed a while back. Dread slowly washed away his cloud of lust. "Micchy?"

Mitsuzane felt his body fall apart; why of all times, when he wanted his brother so so much, did this have to happen? He began to cry, so ashamed of looking at his brother straight into the eye.

"I...I'm so sorry, nii-san," he said. "I only wanted it to be strong...I didn't want to disappoint you. I talked Sid into giving me one and he did and..." Micchy was stopped by his brother placing a finger to his lips, his eyes still filled with tears. Takatora sighed as he went to the briefcase by his side, pulling out his own Sengoku Driver and Melon Lockseed. Instead of being angry, the older Kureshima brother just smiled.

"It's perfect," he said, kissing away his younger brother's tears. "Both of us united both in love and in power. I had high hopes you would take the role of controlling Yggdrasil, and what better way than by helping me? Don't you want that?"

"I...I..." Mitsuzane was so confused. He didn't expect his brother to react that way. Takatora placed a kiss on his brother's temple, hissing in his ear.

"Forget about your worries," he said. "Think about how good it is to be with me...forever and ever..."

"Forever..." Mitsuzane thought he saw something wrong with his brother's eyes—they looked more like a predator's eyes, paralyzing him in place. They were beautiful, though—he could just get lost in them forever and ever...A dreamy smile formed on his lips as he returned to his original duties, hoping to get some of his nii-san's sweet cum down his throat.

Lovely plucked the Sengoku driver and lockseed back into the bag, smiling as she continued to record the show. Takatora was already changing, and in no time the two brothers would be completely ensnared and transformed. She watched as Takatora wet his fingers once more and plunged two of them right into Micchy. Micchy jumped, his throat gagging around his brother's cock, causing Takatora to plunge deeper in retaliation. This was getting so, so good...

"Think about it, Micchy..." Takatora added, his lust building inside him. "You can slip deep into the ranks of the Beat Riders and learn their secrets. Then, you can report them all to me and if you are good, I'll give you a reward for your troubles. After all, boys who do good deserve rewards, right?"

Micchy shivered in delight of his brother's voice and the thought of making his brother happy. He secretly wished that he could bring his hands to his own erection, stroking himself into bliss. The thought made him suck harder, praying that his nii-san would cum soon enough.

A few seconds later, Takatora grunted, releasing his seed deep into his brother's throat. Mitsuzane sucked it greedily, tasting every last drop until that was all he could taste. He released his mouth with a 'pop' before he looked down, ashamed that he also came once more. He began to lick up his fallen seed like he was a cat lapping a bowl of fresh cream, but was stopped when Takatora forced their lips together, as if wanting to taste his own delicious seed.

"Nii-san..." Micchy's eyes fluttered as he looked into his brother's own. "Please...take me, make me yours...I'll do anything for you."

"Anything?" Takatora smiled, causing Micchy to melt once more. "Would you betray your own team mates and the other users of the Sengoku Drivers for my sake? Would you willingly corrupt yourself to stand by my side? Would you?"

"I'd do it!" Micchy struggled with his hands still bound behind his back. "Please...take me..."

"That can be arranged..." Lovely somehow teleported to the edge of the bed, a potion bottle filled with a pink liquid in her hands. "Each of you sip until there's no potion left. Then, Takatora nii-san needs to take his brother's innocence once and for all. Then, and only then, will you two be united." She uncorked it and handed it to Takatora. "You first."

Takatora looked at the bubbling liquid before staring at his brother so corrupted by lust. He wanted this so badly, he wanted to be with his brother ever since they were children. He took a sip, which made him so light headed that he nearly dropped the potion bottle.

"N...nii san?" asked Micchy, confused as to what was going on. Takatora's body was overloaded with lust, his body writhing in pure ecstasy. He panted for breath, staring at Mitsuzane with lustful eyes.

"Have a taste," said Takatora, slipping off the tie that bound his little brother's wrists. He handed the potion bottle into his brother's hands. "You'll love it."

Mitsuzane slowly nodded his head, taking a small sip. The potion tasted...strange. It was a bit fruity and a bit something else that neither Micchy nor Takatora could put their fingers on. Of course it could have tasted like fresh cut grass for all they noticed, so completely enthralled with one another to notice anything else. Hell, they weren't even surprised by Lovely sudden appearance nor what the hell she was doing in their room. The only thing the Kureshima brothers noticed were each other.

Takatora held the bottle in his fingers, the last drop waiting to be his. He looked down at his younger brother, smiling at how beautiful he really was. He wanted this sweet beauty to be his forever and ever.

"There is no going back Micchy. Once you are mine, there is no room for others," Takatora said sternly, his body humming with the strange potion. Even though he had already spent himself down his brother's throat, he was ready to go. He needed this release.

"Yes Nii-san!" Micchy gasped out loud, his body squirmy against the body. He felt as if his skin were on fire and needed his Takatora to touch him, to let him release. "I love you!" He pleaded, begging his brother to take him. "Please...I need you so badly or else I'll die!"

"You will become corrupted, and you will be consumed by the sweet world of pleasure, passion and lust." Takatora leaned down, kissing Micchy's neck. The young boy gasped, pulling his older brother against him and moaning.

"Corrupt me, nii-san...corrupt me more!" The younger brother gasped as he felt his brother's hard cock rub against him. Instinctively, Micchy's fingers reached out for it, stroking the silky tip. Oh, he needed this now. "Please..."

"Then it is done." Takatora sa tup and downed the last drop. As the liquid slid down his throat a shiver ran through his body. He felt alive, connected to Micchy in a whole new way.

"Now you just need to mark him as your own..." Lovely sang, smiling as she was as sexually wound up as the two of these boys were. Takatora nodded, barely even paying any mind to her. He stood, his cock poised at Micchy's lips.

"Open, it needs to be wet." Takatora demanded as he rummaged through the drawer next to his bed. Micchy happily obliged, taking the full length of his Nii-san into his mouth, wrapping his forked tongue around it. Takatora braced himself against the wall for a moment, caught by surprise at his brother's eagerness. He moaned out loud while thrusting slowly into his younger brother's mouth.

"Now, now, don't waste the good stuff there..." Lovely whispered in Takatora's ear, appearing behind him and pressing her body to his back, her hands dancing around the man's stomach. One hand gently caressed Micchy's, her fingers rubbing the base of Takatora's cock while he sucked on the rest of it. Again, Takatora had to brace himself against the wall. Micchy let the cock slide out of his mouth as he looked up at his brother, his eyes now slits and pleading.

"Please...nii-san...I...I need it..." Micchy whimpered, looking down at his own throbbing cock, the head glistening with pre-cum. "I need to be yours..."

Lovely reached down and rubbed the head of Micchy's cock with her thumb, collecting the delicious seed and holding it out to Takatora to taste.

"Go on, he needs you," she chuckled, watching Takatora suck on her thumb as if it was a juicy cock. Micchy whimpered again, reaching out to Takatora, his body squirming, almost feeling jealous at how Lovely had his brother's attention. Takatora's eyes rolled in the back of his head as he savored the delicious taste.

"On your feet," Takatora commanded, grabbing onto his brother's hair. Micchy winced in pain as he was forced to stand, staring at his brother with such teary eyes. Takatora shuddered at the look...only he would get to devour such beauty. He turned his brother to face the wall and pushed him there, Micchy placing his hands there to brace himself.

Takatora stood behind Micchy, his beloved little brother, watching the boy's ass squirm in preparation. Slowly Takatora ran his fingers down Micchy's back, using the lightest of touches. Leaning over his brother, Takatora kissed his brother's shoulder.

"This is going to hurt, but relax. Trust me, I wouldn't hurt my beautiful Micchy." he whispered. The older brother retrieved the bottle he had gotten from his drawer, some lube he had purchased, and slathered it on his cock before lightly prodding his brother's ass with them. Their hearts pounded, but their lust made the tightness forgotten.

"Nii-san..." Micchy whimpered, his body pressing against Takatora's hand. It felt so good, he could only imagine what _he_ would feel like. Takatora kissed his brother's shoulder a few times, hissing softly to calm the nervous boy.

"I'm right here..." The head pressed against Micchy's virgin hole, causing the young boy to jump. Again, Takatora tried to calm him, kissing him and talking quietly to him, urging him to relax. A few deep breaths later, Micchy nodded his head, palms pressed against the wall and his feet firmly on the floor.

"Good boy..." Takatora cooed as he slowly pushed in, biting Micchy's shoulder to make him focus somewhere else.

It was pure ecstasy for both of the brothers. Inch by painful inch, Takatora slid into brother, savoring the delicious tightness that only a virgin ass could give him. he dam near spent himself right there. Listening to Micchy's cries were almost unbearably erotic. For Micchy, it was a delicious combination of pain and pleasure. His brother was so big but felt so _perfect_ connected like this. This is what he had been waiting for.

"N-Nii-san..." Micchy cried out when his brother was finally all the way in. He felt pinned beneath his brother's weight, but it felt so right and so good. Takatora leaned over him, breathing heavily and shaking with desire and need. It took all his willpower to not start slamming into his poor little brother's perfect ass. He slid himself out, almost to the head before pushing it back in just as slow. Micchy arched his back, gasping in pleasure, clenching his buttocks to grip Takatora even tighter. "You're...so big inside me..."

"Oh god Micchy...I've...I've fantasized about this...for so many nights..." Takatora shivered in between gasps as he penetrated his brother, speeding up the thrusts.

Lovely sat on Takatora's desk, her hand very busy under her skirt as she watched the two make love for the first time. It was so deliciously erotic. She had already brought herself to a climax once, she was about ready for a second one. As she sat there, playing with herself, she couldn't decide if she wanted to go give the brother's a little 'hand' in their lust.

Micchy felt like he was going to die out of bliss. He loved this feeling of being whole, of being complete. He felt his toes curl with each and every thrust from his brother. He felt like he was going to cum right there and then as he began to stroke himself into absolute oblivion. Nothing was so important than this lust: not the worry about the roaming Invase, the other Beat Rider teams, the strange things involving Yggdrasil...all that mattered was that he was going to be one with his brother. Nothing would change that.

And now that he knew that Takatora was the "White armored Rider", it made him feel so proud of knowing that his beloved, powerful and handsome brother was just like him. He was going to help his brother in whatever he he planned to do, and no one—Kurokage, Gridon, Baron, Gaim—would know of it.

Lovely crossed her legs and sighed as she mentally noted that she would need a spare change of clothes after all of this was said and done. It was just so good, and seeing how Micchy's legs began to fuse showed that things were according to plan. Pulling out her cellphone, she set the camera to 'record' her observations.

"Your first order of business..." Takatora grunted, thrusting deep into Micchy that the younger boy screamed in pleasure at finding that bundle of nerves inside him that made him feel so GOOD. After Micchy calmed down, Takatora ran a finger down his brother's spine. "Is to tell me all of what you and Armored Rider Gaim know about our plans."

"W...we..." Micchy grunted when he felt his brother thrust deep once more. "We only know about the Invase and how Yggdrasil is using the Armored Riders as guinea pigs, but we AGH!" Micchy felt his brother bite on his shoulder once more, somehow calming him down. "We...don't really know what Yggdrasil wants with this..." Takatora smirked as he kissed his brother's shoulder again.

"Good," he hissed, his forked tongue sticking out. "I want you to mislead Gaim into what he knows about Yggdrasil. Better yet, we shall convert him to our cause."

"C...convert him?" Micchy asked in confusion. "But why would you AGH!" His thoughts were interrupted from his brother thrusting deep into that sweet spot once more, his vision covered in stars.

"Because," Takatora grabbed onto his brother's hair harshly. "We will take him to Professor Sengoku and make him a perfect soldier that would obey us without question. And if you do a good job, I'll take you deep within the heart of Yggdrasil's operations and I'll take you into another fantasy I've wanted for a while."

Lovely gasped, covering her mouth with a hand. She REALLY didn't want to miss this. She began to zoom in on the naked Kureshima brothers, breathing through her nose so she wouldn't startle their love making.

"I will take you deep within the heart of Helheim Forest," Takatora continued, his voice low and husky. "I will wrap you up in the vines of Helheim and slather your naked body with honey. I would lick every part of your body dripping with honey all the way down to your cock..." He let a thumb rub against the slit, causing Micchy to shiver. "And then I will take you as my own where no one can find us, the only sounds made is you begging for me to take you there and then. After that, I'll hang you upside down until all of that blood rushes in your head...but that's only if you do a good job."

"Yes, nii-san! I'm a good boy..." Micchy chanted. "I'm a good boy...I'm a good boy...I'll obey you...please give me what I deserve." The tears fell down his eyes once more as he felt like he was going to die if he didn't cum right there and then.

Takatora felt himself about to explode, thrusting one final time and letting out a groan as he released deep within his brother's body. Micchy howled, shooting his hot seed all over his body. He collapsed on the ground, his legs slowly transforming into a long, purple snake tail. His eyes rolled to the back of his head as his whole body was streaming with pleasure. It was so perfect.

Takatora easily slid out of his brother, but also felt like his legs gave way. He looked in a bit of confusion at the dark green snake tail his legs became. He reached out toward the tip of the tail and was amazed at how flexible it was. He concentrated a bit, watching the new appendage shot toward the bottle of lube, being careful not to drop it. Lovely smiled.

"Do you like what you've become?" she asked, swinging her legs back and forth. "Under my sacred vow, you two have now evolved into higher beings. You have become naga...serpent-like beings of divine power. Only fitting for someone like you, Takatora nii-san..."

"But why...mother..." Takatora asked as if he was a curious child. Lovely leaned close and kissed Takatora's nose.

"Because I found you and Micchy to be quite adorable," she smiled. "And don't worry—all you have to do is think you're human and you'll become a human again. But I like this form much better, don't you agree?"

Micchy groaned as he stood up...or at least do his best in standing when he had a serpent's lower half for legs. He looked down in confusion and gently poked the tip of his new tail, amazed at how it touched. He concentrated on moving it with his mind and it swayed back and forth.

"Nii-san, what happened to us?" he asked. Takatora smiled and hugged his brother.

"We are bound in eternal love," he answered, kissing his brother on the lips. "And we will change he world for the better."

"Yes..." Micchy sighed, resting against his brother's chest and hearing his heart beat. "Forever and ever..."

"Ever since we were young, I loved you like no other," Takatora concentrated on slithering across the floor and into the drawer. pulling out a small box and opening it with his hands. "And now, I want to give you this."

Micchy gasped when he saw a beautiful silver bracelet of two snakes, their eyes made out of amethysts. Taatora willed his snake tail to loop through the bracelet and slip it onto Micchy's wrist, the younger Kureshima brother blushing at the implications.

"Nii-san," Micchy whispered, before his lips were captured in another kiss. Lovely sighed, seeing a job well done, stopping her recording to relish how the brothers could truly be together. That was when she got a text message. She moaned and looked at whoever messaged her.

_Are you finished yet? The next group is waiting for you. -Kiyojiro_

Lovely sighed. It was time to leave. But no matter—she knew that she'd see the two boy soon.

"Now, you two," she sang. "When I snap my fingers, you'll forget all about my presence. You'll remember the lust and love you had for one another, your plans to go see this Professor Sengoku and to corrupt Armored Rider Gaim, and the joy upon becoming naga. I suggest you go see Professor Sengoku soon though." Lovely's lips turned into cat-like grin. "You'll need the advantage."

She snapped her fingers just as both Kureshima brothers seemed to wake from a strange dream. They didn't even pay attention to how Lovely shut the door behind her.

**0-0-0-0-0**

"Son of a bitch!"

Ryoji chased after Hideyasu throughout the alleyway, wanting to get his hands on the smug bastard once and for all. He HATED IT whenever Hideyasu called him 'Hase-chan' or whenever it felt like the Invitto Leader wanted to screw around with him.

"Come and get me, Hase-chan!" Hideyasu giggled. Ryoji snarled and ran faster...and bumped into a girl with a parfait in hand. The glass flew into the air, but the girl was quicker, grabbing onto it and the spoon, in a blink of an eye. Ryoji blnked his eyes as he saw the girl...she was very pretty.

"I...I'm sorry," he said, helping her stand up. "Are you all ri-"

The girl placed a scoop of the parfait into Ryoji's open mouth and closed it shut, her eyes glowing in a strange way. The girl smiled as Ryoji began to get drowsy.

"You want to get your hands on Hideyasu-kun, right?" she asked. Ryoji nodded his head. "Well, here's what you have to do..."


	5. IV: Apple Polishing

**Forbidden Fruit**

**4****th**** Bite: Apple Polishing**

"_Apple Polishing: Using flattery to gain support for their side."_

_-Idiom_

"_Flatter and insults raise the same question: What do you want?"_

_-Mason Cooley_

Kiyojiro handed some patrons their parfaits just as he heard the door open. He looked to see Lovely enter, a huge grin on her face as she set the cooler down on the counter, looking like she was about to scream to the heavens.

"I take it that it was a success?" asked Kiyojiro, a smile forming on his lips.

"It was better than that, father!" Lovely giggled, bouncing up and down. "It was...I couldn't...and then...oh, my gosh!" she squealed, hands on her face as she shook her head in excitement. "There was the foreplay which was so good and then...Oh?" she turned to see four teens sitting at a table, all dressed in blue hoodies with white and black checkboard patterns on the sleeves. "Is that Beat Rider Team Gaim?" she asked.

"That's correct," Kiyojiro opened the cooler and pulled out the wine and parfait glasses, glad that they didn't shatter on his daughter's rush to enter Drupers. "They're here because they were going to celebrate their friend's birthday, except that he had to come home to see his 'family'..."

"Oh..." Lovely smiled, lightly rubbing her legs as she sat at the bar. She then turned to Kiyojiro and leaned toward his ear. "Is the next parfait ready?"

"Just waiting for the candied almonds to cool," Kiyojiro answered. "DJ Sagara announced that Team Raid Wild and Invitto are currently having an dance-0ff in Urobuchi Square. Give them twenty minutes before you pursue them. They seem to be really going at it."

"And what about the other Berry Sweet Love and the Berry Bananaza?"

"They're already prepared. I'm just waiting for Oren's call that his assistant is done for the day."

"I still can't believe Oren accepted him—you know how Oren-san hates those born under the sign of Aquarius."

"Well, the boy has you to thank for Oren's change of heart." Kiyojiro lightly poked Lovely's nose with a finger. "Now, hurry up. We've got work to do."

Lovely nodded her head, but just as she was about to rush upstairs to her room, she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Hmm?" she turned around, seeing Mai Takatsukasa staring at her. "Oh, hello there. Can I help you?"

"You make deliveries all around Zawame, right?" asked Mai. "Have you seen Kota or Micchy anywhere?"

"Kota comes every now and then to Drupers, but I haven't seen him since..." Lovely counted on her fingers and mumbled something to herself. "Three days ago. And Micchy? " she shrugged her shoulders. "Sorry, can't answer that. Why do you ask?"

"Well, we were trying to get him to come here for a surprise birthday party," said Rat, picking up an orange slice sticking out of his parfait. "Or at least, that was the plan."

"Oh..." Lovely looked at her cellphone and smiled. "Maybe I can call him for you after I get dressed. I mean, I'm _sure_ he's not doing anything important with people that he _cares_ about..."

"Micchy cares about us," said Chucky, standing up. "And we care about him!"

"Well, do you know what he does _outside_ being a Beat Rider?" Lovely's lips curled when she saw the looks of disbelief and worry from Team Gaim. "Hmm? Well...I could tell you, but...I think it'd be better if you were left in the dark! Tee hee!"

"Hey, wait a minute!" Mai exclaimed, watching how Lovely rushed toward the stairs, her heels clicking against each step. She sighed as she looked at her cellphone, quickly texting a message for Micchy to read.

"Hey, Mai," said Rica, noticing the pout on Mai's face. "Maybe we should check up on Kota at Charmant after this. Then we'll go and see if Micchy's back at the hang-out."

"I guess so," Mai replied, her eyes staring at the stairs that lead up to the Bando residence. She had half a mind to punch that disgusting smile out of Lovely's face, but she just sighed and sat down, scooping up mashed berries and whipped cream in frustration. Kiyojiro watched the four teens go back to their parfaits in silence before turning his gaze to the tray of ready-made parfaits and the jar of pink sugar. After a few more seconds, he was back at his cutting board, hulling strawberries.

**0-0-0-0-0**

"All right!" said Lovely, tossing her dirty clothes into a hamper. She was wrapped up with a towel around her body and hair while she inspected on which type of blouse to wear. "This is so exiting! Those brothers really know how to lay it on thick, no?"

She heard her cellphone beep and picked it up from her computer desk. After reading the message, she smiled once more and sent a text message back.

"_Check out this footage, Yumeri. I'm sure you'll like it!"_

After a few more clicks of the phone, Lovely tossed it back onto her bed before slipping into her new outfit. She pulled the towel off of her head and ran her fingers through her brown airs. She then proceeded to rub the sleep out of her oxen eyes, before being interrupted by her cellphone beeping once more. She picked it up to read the message.

"_NYA! It was so amazing, Love-chan! I've been trying my hardest not to scream in my office...How old are they anyway?"_

"Might have to remind myself to ask next time..." Lovely muttered, turning her cellphone off before tossing the clothes she would wear for the next delivery. "Eh, I have lots of time to do so." She grinned, lightly poking her sharp incisors with a finger. "So, let's..."

"Lovely..." Kiyojiro interrupted, knocking on her door. "I have something for you."

"Really?" asked Lovely, slipping on some undewear and pulling a lacy black bra from a shelf. "What is it?"

She heard something slip underneath the door and went to it. Pickng it up, she found it was a birthday card with pressed flowers and glitter. She opened it and smelled the fragrance of vanilla entering her lungs. Inside the card was a charm bracelet of seashells, along with a message.

"'Lovely'," the girl read. "'I have a fantastic dessert experience for you tonight. Good luck on your deliveries, _ un petite oiseau._'" She closed the card and hugged it tight before looking at the clock. She had to be at Urobuchi Square in five minutes!

"Oh no!" she yelled, tossing the card aside as she began to dress herself. "I can't miss out on this! Have to hurry..."

With no time to waste, Lovely slipped on a pair of skinny jeans, a blouse, quickly combed her hair, before racing out of her room (but coming back as she forgot her purse and shoes), slamming the door behind her.

**0-0-0-0-0**

"I'm off!" Lovely screamed, grabbing a parfait glass on the counter, Kiyojiro waving goodbye as she shut the door behind her. After some more silence, he was met with Mai, who sat at the bar, looking a bit upset.

"Oh, what's wrong, child?" he asked. "Don't heed Lovely any mind. She's in a bit of a rush with deliveries."

"It's about those deliveries that I'm worried about," Mai replied, looking left and right. She leaned close and whispered, "I hear that those she makes deliveries to never turn out like themselves. I'm just worried that she had to give Micchy one of...those."

Kiyojiro turned to the whiteboard that advertise the Berry Sweet Love Parfait before recalling the money Takatora handed him to keep it all a secret. He then looked at Mai before letting out a sigh.

"My daughter would never cause your friend to become...abnormal," he explained. "She is mostly there to help out those who need cheering up, getting to know a bit about her customers and such. It's less harmful than those Invase battles you get involved in."

"But..." Mai sighed. "There's just something off about her...something I can't explain."

"Everyone has something off about themselves," Kiyojiro shrugged. "Some of them are better at hiding it than others."

"Well, if you put it that way..." Mai stood up and handed Kiyojiro some money in her wallet. "Thanks for the parfaits."

"Ah, it's on the house this time." said Kiyojiro, patting Mai on the head. "Go onand get to the top of the rankings soon! I'm rooting for Team Gaim."

"Thank you," Mai smiled before turning to her fellow teammates. Kiyojiro's smile turned into a frown as he looked at how his watch struck five. He really hoped that Lovely could tame those unruly boys before _he_ had to get personal with them.

At least with Lovely, her way of negotiating didn't involve fighting each other to the death with knives pointing at each other's throats.


End file.
